brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/5 May 2012
12:03 brb 12:04 So... 12:05 I was all like that and stuff. 12:05 ... 12:05 And Bug, weren't you like rocking out last night? 12:07 And then we were like... Der... and =P 12:22 <1999bug> Backk 12:22 <1999bug> *Back 12:31 hey 12:45 <1999bug> Hrmm 12:50 Anyone got a blog I can post a comment on? 12:53 Hello 12:54 Finfan... 12:54 He angry at me 12:54 <1999bug> You can comment here. =P User_blog:1999bug/Bug's_Sketch_Blog 12:54 <1999bug> ? 12:54 Nice sketchs Bug 12:54 I wish I was gifted with sketching... 12:55 :O 12:55 12:55 Nice! I like your sketches! 12:55 <1999bug> No you don't. Once you do it they never stop. o.e 12:55 <1999bug> Lol 12:55 <1999bug> Thanks though. xD 12:55 (y) 12:56 <1999bug> I'm working on a video right now... 12:57 Sweet 12:57 <1999bug> Have you been to my YouTube channel, SoH? 12:57 <1999bug> http://www.youtube.com/user/VolkswagonBeetle911?feature=mhee 12:59 This computer dosn't play you tube... -_- 12:59 Sigh 12:59 Oh no! 12:59 I gtg 12:59 bye guys 12:59 o/ 12:59 <1999bug> Bye 01:22 Back. 01:35 Hi. 01:35 o/ 01:43 I'm gonna go. 01:43 Bye, everyone who isn't really here. 02:19 hello 02:20 Hello 02:22 o/ 02:22 do you want to see the avengers 02:59 Hey Bug 02:59 o/ 03:25 Heya. 03:25 hi 03:26 SSX got kicked from chat today by Ajr 03:26 Wow 03:26 Why? 03:26 He was being racist 03:26 About canadians 03:26 Hi. 03:27 Hi. 03:27 who got kicked? 03:27 SSX 03:27 (SuperSpyX) 03:27 what?! 03:27 why? 03:28 Racism 03:29 hm. 03:29 that's too bad. 03:29 Not really... 03:29 SSX used to be a chat mod 03:29 but he was caight being rude 03:29 *caught 03:30 so is he not a chat mod anymore? 03:30 Nope. 03:34 who was he racism-ing? 03:35 Canadians. 03:35 Btw-Thanks for making me part of your Eaglecaft squad! 03:35 You're welcome 03:38 Sioo 03:40 Hi Bug 03:40 <1999bug> Hello 03:40 <1999bug> I am making an epic War Machine MOC in LDD 03:40 Is there really a badge for making edits on Ninjago articles? 03:41 <1999bug> I'm not sure if they've added one 03:41 I think there used to be one. 03:41 SSX has one like that. 2 like that, actually. 03:42 Hi Jeyo 03:42 Hi 03:42 Hi 03:43 Hi. 03:45 <1999bug> Man... this War Machine MOC is looking epic. o.o 03:45 I need to go now. 03:45 Seeya. 03:45 bye. 03:45 <1999bug> Cya 03:46 Hey, bug 03:46 Were you born in 1999? 03:46 Of course not 03:46 Or else he'd be underaged 03:47 <1999bug> No 03:47 Oh 03:47 <1999bug> And even if I was, CP is wrong. 03:47 Who is CP? 03:47 <1999bug> CzechMate 03:47 <1999bug> His old name was Crazed Penguin 03:48 <1999bug> People keep forgetting it's 2012 03:48 Was it really? 03:48 <1999bug> Yep 03:48 <1999bug> User:Crazed Penguin 03:48 Czech, did you change your name in 2012? 03:48 Ya 03:49 I did not know that 03:50 obviously 03:50 lol 03:50 <1999bug> Anyway, the 1999 in my name is unrelated to my age. 03:51 oh, okay 03:52 Is 1999bug refering to a Voltswagon Beetle made in 1999? 03:52 <1999bug> Bug refers to the Bugs and they used to be priced at $1999 xD 03:53 <1999bug> VW Bugs 03:53 <1999bug> My YT username kind of hints that 03:54 My Loki's Cosmic Cube Set Is Cool 03:54 Young Talent Time 03:54 :p 03:54 Gtg 03:54 gtg 03:54 o/ 03:54 <1999bug> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qB0lb401ZU Skip to the end, they used to sell for $1999. xD 03:55 <1999bug> 0:50 04:07 <1999bug> =l 04:08 <1999bug> =\ 04:10 ... 04:10 Meesa on base wars 04:10 Hi. 04:11 I finally finished repairs on minecraft.jar 04:12 Anyone free for Base Wars? 04:12 And every part of Firefox Nightly is working again now. 04:12 Sorry but I am busy right now. 04:12 I have to install this creepers mod. 04:13 Or else I will have to uninstall one of my "Hi-Tech" mods. 04:13 Hopefully I don't run into any Block ID problems. 04:15 Well I have trouble finding it! 04:15 Found it. 04:18 COOKIE CREEPER! 04:18 brb 04:20 Back 04:20 <1999bug> Almost done with War Machine. o_o 04:20 I hope Minecraft does not crash. 04:20 Minecraft didn't crash. 04:20 Java crashed. 04:21 Test run #2 04:21 Everything loaded this time. 04:21 Lets try opening a world. 04:22 YAYZ! IT WORKS!! 04:22 <1999bug> Wow 04:22 <1999bug> o_o 04:22 What? 04:22 <1999bug> So... epic... 04:22 <1999bug> My LDD MOC 04:22 IKR 04:22 Oh. 04:22 Have you uploaded it? 04:23 <1999bug> No 04:23 <1999bug> It's War Machine 04:23 ??? 04:24 <1999bug> Iron Man's sidekick. =P 04:24 How should I make Minecraft harder for my brother. 04:24 <1999bug> What do you mean by that? 04:25 I am going to make creepers spawn a lot. And these creepers are worse than normal ones. 04:26 On second thought I will just cause my brother to blow up his own worlds. 04:26 Well I am going to install more of my "Hi-Tech" mods now. 04:27 <1999bug> Hmm 04:29 I like Buildcraft 3.1.5, it is better than Buildcraft 2.2.14 04:32 I have to install .Net 2.0 for this one tool thing to edit some Buildcraft thingys. 04:35 Already installed. 04:35 WOrking. 04:37 Not working. 04:41 I am running out of Block IDS 04:41 IDs 04:41 Minecraft crashed. 04:41 Block 212 04:42 I will be in Block ID land if you need me. 04:43 <1999bug> (I don't play Minecraft =P) 04:44 There I found it. 04:44 Now to change it to 199 04:45 Saved 04:45 Crash 04:45 211 04:46 Time to change that to 201 04:46 Saved. 04:47 Crash 04:47 210 04:47 Time to change that to 200 04:47 And then it should work. 04:47 Saved. 04:48 Please don't crash this time. 04:48 Not responding. 04:48 Crash 04:48 201 04:48 Time to change that to 198 04:49 Saved. 04:49 IT WORKS! 04:49 YAYZ! 04:50 brb 04:50 Should I try to puch my luck and install another mod? 04:50 push 04:50 not puch 04:51 I have the choice of mods here: 04:51 http://www.mod-buildcraft.com/community/related-mods-and-tools/ 04:51 So which one should I install next? 04:52 Hello? 04:55 Logistics Pipes 04:55 Another way to connect the Redernet 04:55 Lets hope this will work. 05:07 I think I put it in minecraft.jar 05:09 Lets test it. 05:10 IT WORKED PERFECTLY! 05:10 No Block IDs, no headaches. 05:11 Now for more mods. 05:13 I'm making King Czech (My sig-fig)! 05:13 And this one cool mod was abandoned. 05:13 Coolz. 05:17 Block 198 05:19 Hi. 05:19 Hey. 05:19 Block 199 05:20 Do not mind my rambling. 05:20 Hm.' 05:20 Block 200 05:21 I think I crashed java 05:21 NVM Just Minecraft 05:22 Block 204 05:22 Hi Clig 05:22 Hey. 05:23 Did you hear what SSX did? 05:23 ??? 05:23 Sorta. 05:23 What happened? 05:23 I'll tell yo in PM Clig 05:23 Dog want to know as well, seemingly... 05:23 Block 205 05:23 *wants 05:24 hi o/ 05:24 I can't find block 205... 05:24 Hey, Kor. 05:24 how are you 05:24 Java crashed 05:25 i just waked up 05:25 I should be falling asleep. 05:25 CRASH 05:25 05:25 the Clock is 8:26 AM 05:26 but i shud say just 8:26 05:26 becouse we dont use AM and PM in Finland 05:27 It is 10:27 PM PST 05:27 I just found out some guy on my street made an actual piecaek 05:27 It looks nasty, but tastes OK. 05:27 O_O 05:27 O_o 05:28 o_o 05:28 o_O 05:28 nah 05:28 seen allredy 05:28 We loves da Piecaek . 05:28 go to Helsinki 05:28 CRASH! 05:28 Block 252 05:29 PIECAEK POW 05:29 I need this mod! 05:30 Java crashed 05:30 WOW 05:30 this is amazing 05:30 What? 05:30 they show ninjago in Finland AGAIN 05:30 CRASH! 05:30 and finaly 2th season 05:30 Block 202 05:31 but really i like to watc them in english 05:31 Hm. 05:31 the charecters are more personal in original language 05:31 Hi 05:31 Crash 05:31 Hi. 05:31 That is frequently the case. 05:32 Hi! 05:32 Hi jim! 05:32 Chat running slooow.... 05:32 I just came back from the Castlemaine Lego expo! :D 05:32 zame 05:32 ewww this dupping is so non in charecter 05:32 Block 203 05:32 It was pretty good. :) 05:32 i speak about finnish dub 05:33 ? 05:33 coles actor is chanced 05:33 :/ 05:34 Parse error. 05:34 I can't install Forestry. 05:35 :O 05:35 Lloyds sound is like 50 years guys voice 05:36 :/ 05:36 Hello o/ 05:37 Hi clone o/ 05:37 Hey. 05:37 Hi CGCJ o/ 05:37 Now I ruined redpower. 05:37 clone 05:37 *Sigh* 05:37 Jimmy Wales freaks me out 05:37 So clone, me and you fighting for BOTM? 05:37 i dont know do i do the comick 05:38 Not fighting, competing 05:38 This should fix redpower. 05:38 LOL 05:38 It did. 05:38 Yes, probably a better, less-agresive word... :P 05:38 Piecaek 05:39 Who wants a piecaek ? 05:39 ICE CREAM 05:39 the samurai X voice is like a ginger powders 05:39 Enough already, Czech.... (lol) 05:39 Is that you hitting CM with a hammer? 05:39 LOLZ 05:39 @Cligra u r jelly u dont hav piecaek 05:39 the English dubs whas so mutc better 05:40 (lol) 05:40 (lol) (lol) (lol) (lol) (lol) (lol) (lol) (lol) (lol) 05:40 Don't spam 05:40 Warn 1 05:41 Can someone help me decide on something? 05:41 Hm? 05:41 Which mod do I install next? 05:41 http://www.mod-buildcraft.com/community/related-mods-and-tools/ 05:42 I know nothing about the subject. 05:42 I found Cligra on Eurobricks! 05:42 Darth Hagrid! 05:42 "I AM NINJAGOCRAZYKIDS AND YOU DELETED MY PAGE!!! SO YOU WILL PAY! -Ninjagocrazykids " LOLZ 05:42 Thatsa meesa, Czech. :) 05:43 Yousa on their as wellsa? 05:43 I thinksa Isa calledsa CzechMate 05:43 *there 05:43 It doesn't work thp 05:43 *tho 05:43 **though 05:43 Huh. 05:43 Im on there as Clone gunner comander jedi 05:43 It seems to not work when I attempt to post 05:45 Weirdsa. 05:45 Is that a Cyberman image for the Darth Hagrid thing? 05:45 Yeah. 05:45 It's from an old comic strip in DWM. 05:46 Thought so 05:47 G4L hasn't bee on for ages 05:47 *been 05:47 Hm. 05:48 Yet he has chat mod 05:48 5 Options. 05:48 He does!?!?!? 05:48 Lag 05:48 :S 05:49 Oh G4L 05:49 I thought you had typed GL4 05:50 I'd like to know who makes the theme-table templates on Brickipedia? 05:51 NXT? 05:52 He does a pretty lousy job if he made the city one.... -_- 05:52 Link? 05:52 City 05:53 I think it goes for every set in the city category 05:53 Oh, that's a rather nasty glitch. 05:53 I think I can fix it... 05:54 I got it down to three mods. 05:54 Thanks Cligra :) 05:54 One was included in Buildcraft. 05:54 I'm surprised no one besides me has noticed it though.... :S 05:55 And another became part of another one of the three mods. 05:55 I'll see what I can do. I'm not 100% sure, though. 05:56 Dog, I have no idea about what you're talking about 05:56 Didn't work. 05:56 I'll see if it's a problem with the template. 05:57 Perhaps you're better off making the template from scratch again Cligra. 05:57 br 05:57 *brb 05:58 I think you're right. 05:59 I've found nothing wring with the template, or the page. 05:59 *wrong 05:59 Of course, the template's coding is a bit beyond me in bits. 06:00 Java crashed 06:01 It seems to be listing every set ever, from the very lowest number. :/ 06:01 It can only show 500 results, though. 06:01 o_o 06:01 If Java crashed one more time... 06:02 Ok good only minecraft crashed 06:02 back 06:03 Wow, really Cligra O_O 06:03 It's a bit odd. :P 06:03 Same issue happened with the Bob the Builder theme-table, that's fixed now however. 06:04 Huh. The same thing happened with the MF one, but the template was different, so I was able to fix it... 06:04 Ask NXT to fix it if necessary, he fixed the Bob the Builder one. 06:04 Thats it I don't really need redpower, I can just build huge redstone machines. 06:05 I didn't know the Big C-word until I saw Gladiatoring's talk page o_9 06:05 Maybe I can just delete redpower machine 06:05 Glad's scary. :/ 06:06 Was he scary? 06:06 Look at his talkpage if you really wanna know. 06:06 Gladiatoing taught me the c-word 06:06 Be warned, Clone... 06:06 It's not nice. 06:07 Be afraid, be very afraid 06:07 That worked. 06:08 g2g 06:08 Already seen his talkpage, its funny 06:08 Bye 06:08 cya 06:08 bye CM 06:08 I get hyper whenever I do math. 06:08 oh 06:09 Mainly two-step and muti-step equations. 06:10 I meant bye Cligra :] 06:10 The bot is back. 06:10 First time I've ever seen that emoticon used 06:10 :P (CM) 06:11 I'd like to see this emoticon used more often: (mario) 06:11 :] looks like a piecaek 06:12 CM stop using that word 06:12 piecaek 06:13 One last mod. 06:13 How is it rude though? 06:13 CM (stop) 06:13 :P 06:13 Ajr said it 7 times in a row this morning 06:14 (stop) the (universally unaccepted) 06:14 They control the (*) 06:14 (* ) 06:15 :/ 06:15 (universally unaccepted) have a (* ) too! 06:16 :/ 06:17 (universally unaccepted) also play (mario) on (nintendo) . 06:17 :P 06:17 piecaek 06:17 Dog. 06:18 What? 06:18 We said that we'd all stop 06:18 I'm talking half emoticon, half words. 06:18 Ok. 06:19 (universally unaccepted) actually come from the (moon) ! 06:19 Jim, stop 06:20 don't you mean (stop) Penguin? :P 06:21 No Jim it came from from my bricks 06:22 No, clone (universally unaccepted) came from the (moon) so they could play (mario) . 06:24 Time for a mega empire in Minecraft. Water, power, redstone, blocks, fuel, lava, and information will be all over the place. 06:24 hiiii 06:24 :/ 06:24 minecraft XBLA Multiplayer trailer just camed out 06:25 Hello o/ 06:25 (squirrel) 's eat (universally unaccepted) did you know? 06:25 Hello Bobby o/ 06:25 Jim, stop 06:25 Warn 2 06:25 No it doesn't Jim 06:26 Thor cube dude or Thor custom style idol 06:27 CB or CSIdol 06:28 :| 06:28 whatever 06:28 : -I 06:29 Brb, for 10 min. 06:32 If Jim comes back he should keep his warnings 06:32 For the next 15 minutes 06:32 He will keep his warnings 06:33 How do we ban a chat mod 06:33 Special:User Rights 06:35 CB or Csidol 06:35 CD* 06:36 Cube dude or Custom style idol 06:36 Cube Dude 06:36 ok 06:36 Cubedude 06:37 Cubedude all the way 06:37 back 06:37 Ok 06:38 i make now cube dude thor 06:38 Cool 06:38 I will automate EVERYTHING in Minecraft. 06:38 How 06:38 and the Custom Style Idol is coming after 06:38 Do you have the technic pack 06:38 Does take notice of what Dog is typing? 06:39 Does anyone* 06:39 I do 06:39 Occasionly 06:40 I do, but it has nothing to with what we are talking about 06:40 And annoys me 06:40 Brick, I will automate it with serveral mods. 06:40 This robot will not be happy when it reaches that lava. 06:41 avengers or thor THor 06:43 They are the same? Are they not 06:43 I see a flying robot. 06:43 NO 06:44 the avengers thor got difrent shirt 06:45 Oh 06:45 and trousers 06:45 avengers thor got kind of tan trousers 06:45 and Thor Thor got brown trousers 06:46 Oh i say do the Thor one 06:46 ok 06:51 now is only the head 06:51 the body is done 06:52 Wow that is quick 06:55 I have a whole army of turtles 06:56 now its done 06:57 back 06:59 bye 07:00 Yay CM is back :D 07:00 Hello o/ 07:00 Hi 07:05 So what to talk aboout? 07:05 about* 07:08 ummm 07:10 hi again 07:10 Hi o/ 07:11 did you saw the thor 07:11 it whas crappy 07:12 i dont know is it reconisabel 07:12 I like it 07:16 Hi o/ 07:17 Bye. 07:17 Nyan out. 07:17 Hello Irnakk o/ 07:17 Hello 07:18 O/ 07:18 Hi Bobby o/ 07:18 Hi bobby o/ 07:21 You guys have a page i need to edit? 07:23 Yes thers loads you could edit 07:23 there is* 07:23 :D 07:24 Hi Gresh :D 07:24 o/ 07:24 o/ 07:25 Hi Soldier o/ 07:25 hey 07:27 Removing the false Snake Train information 07:28 Good 07:28 :D 07:29 I have 25 days in the Devoted badge :D 07:30 I'm 38 days in to the 365 day badge 07:31 All kind of edits(Comments,and stuff) count in the Devoted badge,right? 07:31 Yes 07:31 :D 07:32 Well, 365 days... pretty long 07:32 Should they not make it shorter? 07:32 I was 300 and somethings days in to it 07:32 The i forgot to edit one day 07:32 Than* 07:33 Then* 07:33 Let's hope You won't forget it again ;) 07:36 im going to watc Avengers today' 07:36 at 21:00 07:36 PM 07:37 Cool 07:38 i need to watc it 2D 07:38 I can't watch the Avengers :( 07:38 why 07:38 Hello 07:38 hell´o 07:38 Because my dad is saving money for vacation -.- 07:38 ok 07:38 i dont need to 07:39 Don't worry 07:39 mah uncle is paying the ticets 07:39 you can buy the DVD version of it when it comes out. 07:39 Ok 07:39 yeah i loved the iron man dvd 07:39 becouse there whas the extended version 07:40 I prefer DC 07:40 last year i whatced green lantern whit my uncle 07:40 I honestly only like DC because of Batman 07:40 So do I. 07:41 but all the movies need to be 2D versions becouse my uncle have really bad head ache when he whatces 3D 07:41 I'm getting some DC sets this week. 07:41 i want some super hero sets to my collection :( 07:42 Some are a bit overpriced. 07:42 but now i know why they didnt come to Finland 07:42 Why? 07:42 they hadded some problems whit production 07:43 i heard the same thing hapended in new Mexico 07:44 Does LEGO shop at Home have a site for Finnland? 07:44 nope 07:44 problems there too 07:44 Aww.. 07:44 but one day they hadded 07:44 some DC sets 07:44 but not today 07:45 or let me check 07:45 What about the finland version of amazon? 07:45 Amazon 07:45 LOL 07:45 YES 07:45 they got all the sets 07:46 in lego shop 07:47 this is a good dream 07:48 What dream? 07:48 they got all the sets 07:48 comicng to finland 07:48 i cant whait 07:48 6857 won't. 07:49 It's a Toys R Us exclusive, I think. 07:49 they got it in Finlands super hero site 07:49 its buyable 07:51 and i can always go to Haaparanta 07:51 its in Sweeden 07:51 and they got all the xeclusives 07:52 Even the ones that are only released in the UK? 07:52 Impossible. 07:52 they got the powerminer exclusives 07:52 They're very old. 07:52 yeah 07:53 but they got some barrak bionicles 07:53 bye 07:53 And Power Miners' exclusives were sold everywhere. 07:53 Bye 07:53 Bye 07:53 When they came out. 07:53 2008 07:53 no 07:53 None of the exclusive sets are just sold in the UK 07:53 2009 07:54 but im not talking about UK shops 07:54 im talking about Sweedens shops 07:55 I know 07:55 i live near Tornio 07:55 But LEGOSpinjitzu was 07:55 Tornio river is the line river 07:57 Hello. 07:57 hib o/ 07:58 hii Br1ck 07:58 o/ o/ o/ o/ o/ 07:59 G2G 07:59 Hey Br1ck 07:59 BR1CK! 07:59 O/ 07:59 How are you? 08:00 NOOOOOOOOO! 08:00 :( 08:01 :p 08:02 Sorry bricki tablet app glitch 08:02 Back now :-) 08:03 Br1ck o/ 08:03 Hey 08:04 How are you? 08:05 Sleepy, you? 08:06 Great, I'm watching the Two Doctors :P 08:07 You need to watch the 1968 the time machine movie 08:08 What is it? 08:09 Its what doctor who was based on, it was a book from 1895 written by the man who made war of the worlds 08:10 Orson Wells? or something like that? 08:10 Close, H.G.Wells 08:10 I don't Doctor Who was based on film that came out 5 years Doctor Who had allready started 08:11 don't think* 08:11 It was based on the book from 1895 the film was made after the doctor who show begun 08:12 Doctor Who started on 23 November 1963 08:12 Oh 08:13 Its a good book and a great movie, I read the book in 9 days and watched the film yesterday 08:13 Anywhere online to see that film? 08:14 Netflix maybe 08:14 Pirate bay has been closed by cispa! 08:15 Natflix? 08:15 Netflix?* 08:15 Netflix you can watch mov 08:16 mov? 08:16 Do you have to pay for Netflix? 08:16 * youcanwatch 24x30 hours of videos before you need to sign up 08:18 I just realized how great the highlander minifigure is for a Jammie Mcrimmon minifigure 08:18 http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Jamie_McCrimmon 08:20 The bagpiper? 08:21 No Highland Battler 08:22 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120423032938/tardis/images/8/8a/JamieFullScotsTWG.jpg 08:24 Cool but I'm pretty sure the highland battle was based of of braveheart 08:24 I know 08:24 But it would makem a good minifigure of Jamie 08:24 make* 08:26 Im trying to make one now 08:26 Yup 08:26 Hello skin :/ 08:27 You mean yellow? 08:30 Autocrorect 08:30 Auto correct 08:31 Thought so 08:33 has Power JIm been on 08:34 Yes and he left aver an hour ago 08:34 over* 08:34 ok 08:34 thx 08:34 Br1ck! D: 08:37 Just me and you Mytrhun 09:44 Blog comments annoy me. 09:44 I see you have been deleteing blogs 09:44 deleting* 09:45 Well, I don't see why comments like "lol he was gonna commit suicide" are really needed. 09:45 There not 09:45 And taht is not a laughing matter 09:45 that* 09:45 And when half a blogs comments starts to turn to stuff like that, its easier to delete the whole blog. 09:45 True 09:46 Looks like SSX has got in trouble again.... 09:46 What has he done now? 09:47 Hi CJC 09:47 IDK, but he left angry messages on CMs and Ajrs TPs 09:47 Oh SSX. :/ 09:47 Speak of the penguin, and he doth appear. 09:47 Hello CM 09:47 I find it funny no-one reads logs 09:47 I read them 09:48 SSX said I kicked him, when, if you looked in "User rights logs" he'd know Ajr kicked him 09:48 BP:UCS needs to be advertised more. :/ 09:49 UCS? Use common sense? 09:49 Ya. 09:49 I sometimes Ctrl+F CJC in the logs :P 09:49 Because if people think I do that 09:49 They don't say stuff about me 09:50 We do talk about you 09:50 I Ctrl + F the logs when I'm in need of humor 09:50 *humour 09:50 But its normally just Zero saying your a smelly midlander 09:50 Oh Emm Gee, a west londoner :O 09:52 Yes, but that is because PZ0 does not know where the South East is. 09:52 Its near the sea 09:53 Not the midlands 09:53 Exactly. :P 09:53 It sounds like I'm going back to England at Christmas time. 09:53 Sick relatives, friends, etc 09:53 Hi SKP 09:53 What part? 09:53 Hello SKP 09:54 Hi guys o/ 09:54 @CGCJ Everywhere :p 09:54 All over England? 09:54 Yesh. 09:54 Even Scotland and Wales 09:54 I live about 20 miles from Central London, which is not the Midlands :P 09:55 :p 09:55 Just because he is Northern and lives closer to the Midlands. 09:55 Portaloo Station is one of the most disgusting things I've seen 09:55 Talk about ugly :S 09:55 Woop, woop! I'm famous! http://brickrumors.com/uk-news-8831-minifigures-series-7-now-available-at-sainsburys/ XD 09:55 Portaloo? 09:56 I think you went into a portable toilet and not a train station.. 09:56 Portaloo station? 09:56 *I'm getting names mixed up 09:56 I'm in a state of laziness 09:56 Waterloo? 09:56 Hospital sucks out my memory 09:56 SKP thats old news 09:56 yes, Waterloo 09:56 Waterloo isn't bad. 09:57 Eh 09:57 (You should see how bad my local station is) 09:58 Yes but that is in Australia, Waterloo station is in England 09:58 I know that... 09:58 There's one station in Australia that is dreadful 09:58 Strathfield - a complete dump 09:59 @CGCJ, I know 09:59 The few I've used are all relativly fine. 09:59 The problem here with transport is the fact you get creeps on 'em 10:00 But I use 2 regularly (5 days a week), and 2 rarely. 10:00 I walk to a heck load of things anyway :p 10:01 Same 10:01 Same, but town is only 20-25 minutes away. 10:02 My walk home from school is almost 40 minutes 10:02 My walk from school is only 15-18 minutes 10:04 Dinner, Bye 10:04 I shall be back if I'm bothered 10:04 Hi 10:05 Hi Br1ck 10:05 o/ 10:05 I just came on because I had an ace idea 10:05 You need to hear it 10:05 OK 10:05 Ready? 10:06 About? 10:06 Yes im ready! 10:07 OK 10:07 Are you sure you're ready because this is a brilliant idea! 10:08 Of course i'm ready 10:10 Waiting... 10:11 Well... My friend texted me last night with the proposition that if I had any old or damaged minifigures he'd pay big because he likes to collect lego minifigures for display. (I collect them to destroy and cutomise them >:) ) this got me thinking, on ebay there are thousands of people selling custom minifigures no better than mine for ten pounds a piece. On bricklink I have friends who could help me bulk buy so I can get them cheap. I worked out If I made ten figures with five pounds I could keep up that rate and before the lord of the rings sets are released I could have enough money to buy them all! 10:11 thoughts? 10:12 Hmm 10:12 I get minifigures for the parts aswell 10:14 Hi 10:14 Hello CM O/ 10:14 but it would work If I spend £5 on parts for ten, sell the ten and have money for parts for 20 then sell the 20 and have money for parts for 40 then when I get a steady rate I could start to keep profit and level it out 10:15 Sounds good 10:15 I'm working as a paper boy to get Moola these days 10:15 Only problem is you need to be 18 to have an ebay account. You can be 13 to sell on bricklink but it's a much smaller market. 10:15 less customers would visit. 10:17 My mate sold a $20 set for $40 the other week 10:17 Sounds like a good idea Br1ck 10:17 But he's an expert scammer :p 10:17 Expert scammer? 10:17 At the moment I'm making £1.50 a week. 10:18 By various means ... 10:18 I'm making £0 a week 10:18 :) 10:19 @CGCJ He knows how to make peopel pay more :p 10:19 Wait no, It'd be £1.90 when you add the interest in my bank :) 10:19 Too bad no one pays to sit and watch Doctor Who allday :P 10:19 all day* 10:20 Hi Mat o/ 10:20 you could get a job as a continuity editor for the BBC, it just consists of watching television shows before they are aired to make sure there's nothing wrong with them like a missing scene or section without audio. 10:20 Oh he left 10:21 It pays quite well 10:21 I don't think they would employ a 14 year to do that 10:22 And anyway the BBC is in London 10:23 It's in Wales, isn't it? 10:23 No the main BBC building is in London 10:25 The BBC has centers in England wales and scotland, there are two centres in England, one in London where live shows like the news and Saturday morning shows are filmed and one in Manchester where pre-recorded shows are sorted and aired. 10:25 Oh 10:25 You seem to know a bit about the BBC? 10:25 the job of continuity editor would be one for the manchester centre 10:26 I know a bit about everything 10:26 Everything? >:) 10:26 Ooos 10:26 gtg 10:27 Great alone with the bot again 10:29 Br1ck please come back soon :( 10:30 Here ye, here ye! 10:30 KNIGHT! 10:31 Hello 10:31 Hello. 10:33 Yesterday was May the Fourth! 10:33 :O 10:33 I know 10:33 Star Wars day 10:33 *Checks LEGO Star Wars website.* 10:33 And i forgot to watch star wars 10:33 New stop motion? 10:35 No. 10:35 :/ 10:35 It doesn't even show the old ones from last year. 10:36 WHAT!? 10:36 http://starwars.lego.com/en-US/home+3102+0+moviesoverlay.aspx#achievement+1400+0 10:36 I was hoping ofr a clone wars animation this year 10:36 Sweet! 10:36 for* 10:36 Use the arrow keys to move your character. 10:37 I know i have played that before 10:38 I haven't been on the Star Wars site for a while. 10:38 It was always boring. 10:38 Now it's fun! 10:41 I allways found it fun 10:42 Still. 10:43 Its a lot better now 10:44 Yes. 10:45 There's always a time when I see a great LEGO website, and I think if Castle had lasted longer, it would be even better than those sites. 10:45 http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=9769187 10:45 O_O 10:46 http://starwars.lego.com/en-US/home+3102+0+moviesoverlay.aspx#home+3101+266476 2012 05 05